The true reason Jack fought against Pitch
by PJOHOORR
Summary: "Did you really think that you were the first Spirit of Winter ! There was a Spirit of Winter since the beginning of time". "I… don't understand", Jack whispered. "Let me tell you a little story and if you still wish to leave them then your wish will be granted". PS. I'm considering making a prequel about the life of the first spirit of Winter. What do you guys think?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

.

.

.

.

.

He was running.

Running away from _them_.

He was such an idiot! Of course _they_ wouldn't trust him. Why would _they_ ? He was Jack Frost the eternal child , why would _they_ take him seriously ?

 _Maybe because_ **you** _did_ , a voice whispered in his head. **You** _trusted_ them _. You took_ them _seriously. You started to see_ them _as your family. You love_ them _._

"No", Jack yelled at the voice whispering to his head. " You. Are. **Wrong**!" he continued yelling, his voice lost in the cold wind.

 _Am I really ? Let me remind you that I am here to guide you . I can't lie to you, I can't hurt you, I can't control you. I can only advise you and guide to the right path. In other words, I'm your conscience. Hmmm… and I thought the last spirit Guardian of winter was dramatic._

"What" , Jack managed to say with a cracking voice.

 _Did you really think that you were the first Spirit of Winter ?! There was a Spirit of Winter since the beginning of time._

"I… don't understand", Jack whispered to shocked to react in any other way.

 _Let me tell you a little story and if you still wish to leave_ them _then your wish will be granted._

"I'm listening", Jack said , not knowing what else to do.

 _A long time ago, when humans were first created, a Spirit_ was _created by the fear and the insecurities of the humanity._

"Pitch Black", Jack answered confidently.

 _Correct. Now, back then the Man On the Moon was still young and inexperience. He didn't know how to maintain the balance of the world ,so he asked for Mother Nature's guidance. In return, Mother Nature offered her children's services to help him._

"I don't see how that will change my mind", Jack said looking bored.

 _I'm getting there ! Mother Nature along with Man On the Moon decided that first of all they needed to control the Weather. Mother Nature send her four most powerful children to control him. The four children managed to control him by taming one Season each. The eldest tamed the power of Spring, the second tamed the power of Autumn, the third tamed the power of Summer and last but not least the youngest tamed the power of Winter, the most vicious of the Seasons._

"I still don't get it", Jack complained.

 _Be patient! As I was saying, the four children tamed the Seasons and became their Guardians. For a while everything was peaceful until Pitch Black came before the four Guardians demanding to take the power of the Seasons. The Guardians refused him without a second thought._

"Well, of course they did, he would hurt everyone if he had them" Jack commended, suddenly engrossed by the story he was hearing.

 _That's right! But the youngest guardian with control over Winter had a pure heart and she was sad to see that Pitch was alone._

"Wait, _She_?!" Jack asked in disbelief.

 _Yes, like I said the Guardians of the Seasons were siblings, two boys and two girls. Anyway! The Guardian of Winter compared Pitch's life with her own, trying to imagine how eternity would be without her siblings by her side. She was so sad when she realized in how much pain Pitch must have been feeling all this time._

"Pitch is a monster, he was born out of all the negative emotions of humanity", Jack offered his opinion.

 _You must keep in mind that she had a pure heart, she believed there was good in everyone. So she offered Pitch her friendship._

"Did he accept?" , Jack said intrigued.

 _No. Instead, he left the Guardians' home. But the Guardian of Winter didn't give up. She would follow him around and kept on talking to him , visit him at the oddest times and care for him when he was close to fading. When Pitch finally demanded the reason behind her behavior she simply told him "Because that's what friends do"._

"And then" Jack whispered.

 _Pitch finally accepted that someone could care about him. Unfortunately, due to his nature he couldn't feel the positive emotion of friendship._

"What did he do ?", Jack asked.

 _He developed an obsession . He believed that his feelings for her was more romantic._

"What", Jack said in disbelief.

 _After this 'realization' Pitch confessed to the Guardian of Winter._

"And what did she say?" , Jack asked eagerly.

 _She told him the truth. That she didn't have this kind of feelings for him and that she saw him as another brother._

"That doesn't sound good" Jack said worried.

 _It wasn't. Although Pitch was disappointed, he let it go believing that with time she would eventually fall for him. What he didn't expect was for the Guardian of Winter to fall for someone else. The Man On the Moon_

"No", Jack whispered.

 _Yes. Pitch was enraged. That's when he decided that if couldn't have her, no one would. But first he had a plan. He put a spell on her siblings. They started drifting away from her and developed negative feelings towards her. When her siblings finally abandoned her and the Man On the Moon was the only one she had left, Pitch prevented the Man On the Moon from contacting her by causing destruction to the opposite end of the world._

"That's terrible" Jack commented.

 _It gets worst. The Guardian of Winter ,who was already heartbroken by her siblings betrayal, was devastated by her love's lack of answer. So she turned for help to her only 'friend'._

 _Pitch was bursting with glee. His plan was coming along. The Guardian of Winter was broken, just like he planned. The young Guardian begged him to kill her, knowing that the only way for a Spirit to fade is to be killed by another Spirit. And so Pitch granted her wish. And the young guardian faded and made her worst fear come true. She died believing that she was alone._

"Why are you telling me this ?", Jack asked, with tears in his eyes.

 _Because I don't want you to make the same mistake she did. Don't give up, keep fighting and bring an end to Pitch's tyranny._

"You are right", Jack said, realizing that Pitch was following the same tactic he had with the first Spirit of Winter. He jump on his feet and headed back to the rest of the Guardians. Back to his family.

 **SCENE**

"So what do think ? Did I do well ?" , a young girl asked the man beside her, both facing the world of the humans.

"You did wonderful , my love", the man answered. "But did you have to leave the last part out ?" the man whined.

"I had to get him motivated" she explained. "Besides it's my story not yours , I can do whatever I want!" , she continued with a teasing tone.

"Do you think that he'll be okay" , the man asked worriedly.

"Of course he will! He is our son after all", the girl answered confidently.

They kept on gazing on the human planet, watching proudly, and sadly for the girl, as their son defeated their tormentor.


End file.
